mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Boonie MacFarlane
is a major character and a primary ally of Jack Marston and John Marston in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, ''Red Dead Redemption part I, III and IV.'' With the addition of the 'Liars and Cheats' DLC pack, MacFarlane is also a multiplayer character that can be selected in the "Cheaters" section of the outfitter. Info Boonie MacFarlane is the daughter of Drew MacFarlane, owner of MacFarlane's Ranch and she has spent her whole life working on the ranch with her father. She had six brothers and one sister, but five of them died from either illness or foolish choices and the sister had gone away far and never came back. Her sole surviving brother, Patrick, moved to New York, where he supposedly is employed as a banker. With the majority of her generation deceased and the only other survivors leaving the family and the ranch, Boonie feels it is up to her to become the "man" of their family's ranch. Interactions Revolver Boonie is first seen in the Bank in Gold Town, having a heated argument regarding her debts and Nate Johnson's actions when Jack Marston walks in to claim his bounty money. After Boonie storms out to return to her ranch, Jack decides to follow her. Back at the ranch, Boonie finds a note indicating that her ranch hands have deserted her, being bribed or coerced away by Nate. Two of Nate's thugs are at work setting fire to her house and barn, the start of an all-out war that Boonie must fight single-handed. Although she was able to kill off all of Johnson's thugs, her barn and house were destroyed by the fire that raged for two days, her cattle ran off and she was left with nothing. After the battle, Jack shows up and questions Boonie 'bout Bear Mountains' gold and Mayor Johnson. He then hands her a flyer for the Battle Royale, which promises a prize of $5000 in gold, enough to pay off her debts. When Jack returns to Gold Town later on, he finds Boonie there, already signed up for the competition. During the duelling competish, Boonie defeated Lewis Shelton and Norman Deek, and was slated to face Leg Johnson in the semi-finals. However, Nate Johnson, growing impatient and wanting to see Jack Marston dead, disqualified both Boonie and Leg so only Jack and Mr. Kelley would be left. After Jack killed Kelley, he, Leg and Boonie headed off to storm Mayor's fortified mansion. After Jack killed Nate, he gave Boonie the $5000 in gold from the Battle Royale so she could buy her a new ranch. Showdown Mode Boonie is available as a multiplayer character in Showdown Mode from the start of the game and does not need to be unlocked. Her special ability is blasting a powerful blast from her rifle. American West She is first seen on the train from Gold Town. It is unknown why; she is possibly getting supplies for her ranch, tho. The next morning, Boonie rescues John by the road after he is seriously wounded in the initial confrontation with Bill Williamson at Fort Mercer. Boonie pays the doctor $15 to heal Marston's wounds and provides lodging in return for assistance with duties on the ranch. John Marston does several missions at the ranch, such as night watching, herding cattle, and breaking horses. After finding out that Boonie is helping John at the ranch, Bill Williamson's men set the ranch's barn on fire and John risks his life to rescue the horses out of the burning barn. Boonie is later taken hostage by members of Williamson's gang, who threaten her life unless Marston and the Marshal release Norman Deek from the Silver Town jail. After travelling to the ghost town Thompson Town and attempting to hand the man over, it is revealed to be an ambush. The gang attempts to hang a brutally beaten Boonie, but the rope tightens around the side of her throat, preventing her neck from being broken. After an intense battle, John shoots the rope from which she is hanging and Boonie survives (unfortunately). Marshal Leg Johnson takes her back to Silver Town after all of Williamson's men are killed. The New Life After the death of Dutch van der Linde, John returns to MacFarlane's Ranch and visits Boonie to buy some cattle for free. Shortly after, Boonie calls upon John by telegraph to bring the ranch some corn to make up for corn lost to pests at their ranch. After John and Abigail Marston leave the ranch, she gazes longingly after the couple, shuffling her feet as she watches the wagon leave. She then turns her face to Angus as he walks into the general store and then follows him in, making her last appearance in the main storyline. It is suggested by Abigail that Boonie had developed feelings for John as they ride back to Beecher's Hope. The way in which she stared at the two as they left also supports this. Undead Nightmare Boonie appears at the ranch, seemingly unfazed by the zombie epidemic, but seems mentally disturbed from her words. She nonchalantly tells Jack Marston that Drew was rounding up the undead in the barn and was there since the day before, and asks Jack to check on him, which begins the side-mission "Paternal Pride". After Jackson tells her the fate of her father, she states she is glad that he fought protecting those he loved and walks back into the house for some tea. Epilogue In 1893, Boonie has gotten married, though it is stated to whom; Anus. Jack Marston is still welcomed at the MacFarlane's Ranch and is still able to make use of the cabin his father once recovered in. Boonie is not seen by Jack, although the ranch operates just as it did in 1889. Only in 1894, peoples in Silver Town can be heard discussing that she found a husband. Meeting Shang Tsung Around the year of 1896, Boonie and her husband were on a vacation in Mexico, specifically Nuevo Paraíso's Punta Orgullo region. After travelling alone into the Escalera Catacombs out of curiosity since her husband feel asleep, she came across a young roaming sorcerer who referred to himself as "Shang Tsung". Tsung gave her an offer: a chance to live for around 500 years in return for her husband's life, whose soul he saw as a "great potential in the modern age and years to come" and also saw it as cursed and needed it so he could feed from it's powers and become immortal himself. Boonie accepted his offer and woke up a sleeping Angus and he went with her to the catacombs where Tsung took his soul after killing him with a sharp, bony hand of a corpse by a stab to the head. Boonie's life indeed got regenerated and she has been living on this world for around 100 years now. Coincidentally, Shang gave Red Harlow the same offer and he also accepted it and has been on this planet for more years than Boonie. Quotes Total Drama:TBBMT Boonie is a calm, compassionate rancher girl who loves animals as much as she loves her ranch. She is a vegetarian, finding animals to be her friends, not food, however things were different in the past. MacFarlane is known for being clumsy on land, which often leads to not so good results. Though Boonie's spirit and determination are on the line, she doesn't always reach her goals, whether it is getting her team to unite or anything else she sets her mind to. Boonie claims she is more of a pacifist ever since the 1920's and sees violence and war as unnecessary. Nobody believes her to be 157 years old, however. According to her herself, she cannot stay mad at someone for very long, at most holding a "ten-minute" grudge. She is also shown to value her friendships with the other contestants over as being ego-driven unlike her former boyfriend Wade Martin, who tortures the eliminated castmates like some sort of White Rabbit. Most notably, even when she was angry with Rarity for her actions, she still warns her about Hammer and Anvil which will fall on her if she lies. But most of all, Boonie loved spending time with her ex-boyfriend Wade, becoming an official couple and were always seen making out. Luckily, their relationship is over now. Journal Entry Boonie's father raised her to be a rancher, just like him. After her father died, she took over the ranch. The mayor hired deadly bandits to attack the ranch of MacFarlanes and did what he could to "persuade" her to leave. When the grass was poisoned and fences burned down, Boonie simply worked harder. But when Charlie and Julias were riding around the ranch, people knew it was gonna be a war. Trivia *Boonie's brothers' graves can be found at Coot's Chapel. *Boonie hints some sort of love or passion for John Marston. Anus can be heard saying: "don't tell anyone I said this, but I heard that Miss MacFarlane is sweet on that Marston fella". Abigail supports this by telling John that Bonnie "had sex with him", but John replies with "N0 1 didn't fuck 'er.". *Boonie appears in the corner on the left on the map when the player opens it. *It is implied by Norman Deek that Bonnie was to be soon raped while she was taken hostage. It was implied by the state in which Boonie was in that this almost did occur. Her belt was untied and her shirt was ripped down. *John only calls her "Boonie" twice and "Bonnie" once in the series. The rest of the time he refers to her as "Miss MacFarlane". *Boonie's role in Red Dead Revolver (current timeline) was replaced by Annie MacFarlane's, her sister. In the original timeline, Boonie had her sister's role. Gallery Boonie_MacFarlane.jpg|"And what will you do now?" B_in_rain.jpg|Boonie in rain. Bonnie_and_Johnny.jpg|Boonie with John. Boonie_riding.jpg|Bonnie riding. Boonie_and_John.jpg|Boonie and Marston. I_got_you_now.png|"I got ya now!" Boonie_making_a_joke.jpg|Boonie makin' a joke. Category:Americans Category:RDR Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Farmers Category:Aryans Category:Total Drama contestants Category:Old Farts Category:Democrats Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good